Icha Icha MSN
by MoonAndSun8357
Summary: MSN conversations from our favorite yaoi pairings. It may reach M sometime soon SasuNaru first.


RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

hi TEME

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

...hello Dobe.

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

What do you want?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

A REMATCH! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME LATER! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU THIS TIME, I JUST KNOW IT!!!!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*scoffs* Yeah...right. You couldn't beat me in a staring contest, loser.

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

COULD TOO!!!!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

...you are such a loser...

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

hmph!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

hello? Teme, are you therre?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

do NOT add her to this conversation.

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

Cherry_Blossom_Love has been added to the conversation.

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

damn you all

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

HAHAHAHAHA!!!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

I hate you Naruto

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

SASUKE!!!!!!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

Sakura!

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

nO!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

NARUTO!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

WHAT?!?!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

...nothing...

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

HAHA! YOU CAN'T ERASE IT!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

shut up Dobe..

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

(you know you love it)

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

waait... I don't get it....

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

O/////////O

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

NO! GO AWAY!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

no, COME here *smirks*

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

???

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

so Naruto, are you going to come over to my house so we can PRACTICE that new TECHNIQUE I tought you?

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

what new tech nique?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

NO! S...Sasuke! O//////O

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

what are you guys not telling me?

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

I like when you say things like that Naruto ^^

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

BAKA YAROU!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

bakagitsune....you love it

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

LOVE WHAT??!?!?!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

SAKURA-CHAN! HELP ME!

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

Help you with what? I don't know what's going on!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*hides behind Sakura* Keep me away from him!

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

*looks at Sasuke-kun* Why? He seems perfectly fine to me

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

NO! SCRATCH THAT! I can beat you anyday!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*smirks* Yeah Naruto...I'm perfectly fine

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

ARGH!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

No, we've been through this before, You are the 'reciever' and I am the 'giver'

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

??

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

DUMMY! I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO LEAVE ME ALONE!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

I WANT RAMEN!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

No, because then I will be come your personal guard and have to be with you everywhere...and I mean everywhere

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

I am so confused...

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

Sakura-chan! You aren't THAT stupid! HELP ME!

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

WWWHHAAT!?!!?!?!?!?! I AM NOT STUPID NARUTO!!! *PUNCHES NARUTO*

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

...your'e in trouble...

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*gets punched*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

Owwie

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT SAKURA-CHAN!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

......................crap.................

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

hehheh

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

NARUTO YOU ARE SO STUPID! I AM NOT TREATING YOU TO RAMEN EVER AGAIN!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

Sasuke, you are being very vocal today

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

well, you aren't making much noise yourself, so you must be saving it for later tonight, huh?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

BASTARD! SHE'LL FIGURE THAT ONE OUT!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

r-right, Sakura-chan?

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

what? I'm guessing you two are going to be practicing your new technique, so you will be needing all your strength ^^

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

hehe...^^ she's right you knkow

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

SAKURA-CHAN!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

haha dumbass, you spelled know wrong

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

what?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

shut the hell up dobe

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

...

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

...

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

I'm going to go, you two are being weird. I have homework to do

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

so see you guys later

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

SAKURA!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

NO!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

...bye

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

PLEASE!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

I'll...............BRIBE SASUKE INTO GOING ON A DATEWITH YOU!

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

sorry, but my mom would kill me if I don't get it done. And Kakashi is with Iruka somewhere so he can't help me

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

PLEASE

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

DOBE!!! *growls*

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

!!

....Sasuke...

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

NO!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

i'll practice the new technique, no objections, for a week!

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

....I week is too short, no

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

BUT! Only if you go on a date with her

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

A....a....two weeks

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

I'm leaving...byebye!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

SAKURA!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*dies*

Cherry_Blossom_Love says:

don't be a baby, byebye Sasuke-kun!!

Cherry_Blossom_Love has left the conversation.

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*grins*

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

so...do you wnat to practice now? *grins*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

no!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

dummy

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

I told you! I'd only not resist if you went out on ONE measly date with sakura-chan

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

now I have to resist!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

NOW WHO'S STUPID!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

MUHAHA!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

....she is annoying, would you really want her to try and get into my pants?

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*purrs and cuddles you*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

better than u tryin to get into mine

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

AHHH!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*jumps away* BAD! NO!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*glares*

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

you don't like me?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*glares bacK* Don't make be get out the spray bottle!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*me

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

.....I'm NOT a dog

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

no, but CATS don't like water

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

.....*glares* ......*glomps*

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

DAMN THE WATER, SEX IS WORTH IT!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*Squeaks* GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT! *throws you in a pool* MUHAHA!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

ACK! *gets out of pool soaking wet*... .here. *Sharingans, then glomps you, holding your arms so you can't get away* Ha!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*looks aroundfrantically* uh... hey look! A bunny! *attempts to point*

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*grins* That bunny doesn't interest me as much as you do *licks your cheek and grins*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*squeals and squirms* S-S-SASUKE! O////////O

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*grins* Come on, you know you want to....You did the other night,remember? It's hard restraining myself from you *kitty faces*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

O//////////////////////////////O *ignores you* *mutters* If I pretend I can't hear it, it doesn't exist If I pretend I can't hear it, it doesn't exist If I pretend I can't hear it, it doesn't exist If I pretend I can't hear it, it doesn't exist If I pretend I can't hear it, it doesn't exist If I pretend I can't hear it, it doesn't exist

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

kyuubi: yes it does

naruto: GAH!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

hmph...*pouts* ....fine. I'

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*I won't get off of you until you make out with me

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*grins* I don't HAVE TO

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

NO WAIT NO I DIDN"T MEAN THAT

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

GAHH!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

O//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////O

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*grins as I look down at you* You know, I'll be able to know when you get excited *grins*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

O///////////////////O

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

PERVERT!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

hmm *grins* I'll stop being a pervert if you start making out with me

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

.......no.....

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

yes...

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

no!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

yes!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

GRRR! BAKA! i CAN'T KISS YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE HOLDING ME DOWN!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

err....

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

O////////////////////////////////O

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*sighs* suki ni shirou

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*smirks* Oh really? *lets go of your arms but wraps my legs around your waist* There. All better. Suki yo *smiles*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*snorts* WHATEVER

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

? What do you mean?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

8-)

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*eye roll*

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

....but I do love you, although obviously you don't love me..... *frowns*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

....no......ai-aishiteiru........

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*grins then drapes my arms over you* I know....can I be done waiting now? *pouts*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*sighs* like i said, suki ni shirou

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*grins madly* Really?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*sighs, then nods*

Chidori_Avenger83 is inviting you to start using Whiteboard. Do you want to Accept (Alt+T) or Decline (Alt+D) the invitation?

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

You have accepted the invitation from Chidori_Avenger83 to start using Whiteboard.

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*hmph*

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

what?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

meanie

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

how'd you change your color?!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

why am I mean?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

at the bottom

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

\GRR! Nevermind

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

what did I do?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

kyuubi says if I tell you I'll just be "attacked" again

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

(found it)

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*gasps!* You mean you WANTED to make out?!?!!?

The session using Whiteboard or Application Sharing with Chidori_Avenger83 has ended.

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

NO!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*grins* I think you do ^^

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

Well....I think YOU are DUMB!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

and I think YOU are Sexy!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

whoops *^^

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

(Uchiha's do not have three eyes)

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

THREE eyes, Sasuke-chaaannn?!?! *grins

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

**

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

hm?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*frowns* Sasuke-chaaaannnn

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*confused* what?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

Sasuke-CHAN!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

HEY!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

I am not a girl *frowns*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*grins* teme

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*frowns* dobe

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

teme

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

dobe?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*groans* ugh

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*confused* OH! hehe

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

^^'

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*frowns* I want a popcicle (SP?)

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

you can have MY popsicle ^^

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

DUMMY HEAD!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

heheh

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*eyeroll* and they say I'M childish

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

what about you, SASU-CHAN? Do YOU want MY popsicle?

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

.... no.

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

I'm not a girl

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

haha don't dish out what you can't take back!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

do you want me to ram my privates into you just to make you shut up? *grins*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

O///////////////////////////////////////////O PERVERT!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

^^ 'don't dish out what you can't take back' Dobe

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

WHAT?!?! I NEVER..............I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UGH YOU ARE ANNOYIING!!!!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

^^ so?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

ugh

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

im not talking to you anymore

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

what?, ah come on naruto...

RAMENHOKAGE64 HATES A CERTAIN UCHIHA says:

.....

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

....please?

RAMENHOKAGE64 HATES A CERTAIN UCHIHA says:

.........

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

who do you hate? Itachi? THANK YOU! Will you help me kill him?

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*glomps* PLEASE!!!

RAMENHOKAGE64 HATES A CERTAIN UCHIHA says:

*fuming* sure, but I'm still not talking to you

RAMENHOKAGE64 HATES A CERTAIN UCHIHA says:

ARGH!

RAMENHOKAGE64 needs to learn to keep his trap shut says:

..........................

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*pouts* Fine. No Ramen. No mouth watering, succulent, delicious, yummy ramen.

RAMENHOKAGE64 needs to learn to keep his trap shut says:

*mouth still shut* I cmn muh mai uh rahmn

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

no you can't, I stole you're froggy wallet! ^^ *holds it up*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says no "training" for a week if a certain someone keeps this up says:

.................

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

the only way to get it is to make out with me ^^

RAMENHOKAGE64 says no "training" for a week if a certain someone keeps this up says:

no making out either

RAMENHOKAGE64 says no "training" for a week if a certain someone keeps this up says:

FINE! IRUKA-SENSEI CAN BUY ME SOME!

Icha_Icha_Obsessed has been added to the conversation.

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

...no I'll threaten his life

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

yo ^/

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

who's life?

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

....great....thanks Naruto

RAMENHOKAGE64 says no "training" for a week if a certain someone keeps this up says:

IRUKA-SENSEI'S!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

....go away Kakashi

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

wait....no training for a week? *thinks of all the ways to have "fun" with Iruka*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says no "training" for a week if a certain someone keeps this up says:

'''''

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

....no fair Naruto!

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

^/

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

Kakashi, Naruto is depraving me of love!

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

Im pretty sure it's DEPRIVING, Sasuke

RAMENHOKAGE64 says no "training" for a week if a certain someone keeps this up says:

HAHA! YOU JUST GOT BUUURRRNNNED

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

shut the hell up Kakashi, I hate typing on this laptop.... *bummed out*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says no "training" for a week if a certain someone keeps this up says:

*grins* well, if you are offering ^^

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

Naruto, no perverted comments online

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

haha

RAMENHOKAGE64 says no "training" for a week if a certain someone keeps this up says:

Wait, what?!?!?! What about Sasuke?!?!

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

Sasuke only threatedned to kill my lover. For that he's going to have to do some random training or , on the other hand, are being a pervert. Not MY fault ^/

RAMENHOKAGE64 says no "training" for a week if a certain someone keeps this up says:

ugh

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

.....

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

I refuse to train withput Naruto!

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

withput him, Sasuke? is that some new kind of position?\

RAMENHOKAGE64 *gives up* says:

AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

Shut the hell up you old man

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

^/ is that a death threat Sasuke? We had a conversation about that

RAMENHOKAGE64 *gives up* says:

O////////////////////////////////////////O Why do I ALWAYS get the perverted sensei?

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

WOO HOO! Naruto gies up!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

cause

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

Sasuke, please refrain from raping him while I am online. Iruka re-reads my messages

RAMENHOKAGE64 *gives up* says:

O/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////O

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

so what would it matter to him if I rape Naruto?

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

Well, you see, when a man decides he is gay, and totally okay with being uke, he feels like he needs a child. Naruto was the first to come along that was really really really......well...Naruto-like.

RAMENHOKAGE64 *gives up* says:

In other words, Iruka-sensei's like my daddy XP

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

Naruto, don't stick your toungue out unless you are going to use it

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*bursts out laughing* I'm going to rape Iruka

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

Iruak

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

****Iruka's SON!

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

*glare of death*

RAMENHOKAGE64 *gives up* says:

*glare of * WAIT WHAT?!?!??!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

damn this tecnology

RAMENHOKAGE64 *gives up* says:

HENTAI! PERVERT!

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

PORN!

RAMENHOKAGE64 *gives up* says:

YEah! wait, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

?

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

YAOI!

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

^/ I have taught you well, my student *ruffles Sasuke's hair*

RAMENHOKAGE64 *gives up* says:

O///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////O

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*death glares Kakashi* don't ruffle me.

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*coughs to hide laughter*

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

^/

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

shut up dobe, you too...old man

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

*pulls out Icha Icha*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

OH! gotta go! Iruka just went for a shower, and I didn't hear the door lock!!!!!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

AHHHH! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

....

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

^/ No training tomorrow

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

or the next day for that matter

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

Infact, why don't we take a week off, practice up on all of our "techniques", and let each other know how it went then, okay?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*grins* We'll train on our own, don't worry ^^

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

Sasuke, I'll be willing to lend you Icha Icha Yaoi, if you want

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

I'll leave it on your doorstep

Icha_Icha_Obsessed says:

ja!

Icha_Icha_Obsessed has left the conversation.

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*grins* Alright, that would be fine

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*dies*

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*grins* so....where were we?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

In the closet, hiding from you

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

oh! So you are a CLOSET person huh? *sneaks in*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*is still dead*

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

^^ doesn't matter. A body's a body, well....Naruto's body is still Naruto's body heheh

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*alives* Ugh. That's just GROSS

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

hehe I was JOKING! I would never rape your body! Especiially when you were dead ^^

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

Ai shiteru.... *puppy eyes*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*raises eyebrow*

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*still puppy eyes*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*still eyebrow raised*

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

I do! I do ai shiteru!!!! *tears up*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*sighs* yeah, yeah

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

aslaj;fka;slkjdfa;lsdkhgamzsncz.,mcxnv\.lzdkhfalkhfeowiuqqrytyhasfdh;lahsv,.vmzx.,vb;alfh;ldhaghasdoihfgasf;lha;lkvfhlkshdfl;hadfhalksfdlhsfd

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

(oh come on, you'd never get an uchiha to tear up like that!) Please...?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*pouts* I wantedto see your reaction, but I realized I can't see you

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

haha, smooth

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

hmph! teme

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*chuckles* Dobe

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

Teme!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*purrs* Dobe

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*Pouts* Teme!!!!

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*grins as an idea pops into his head* heheh *moans* Dobe!

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

O////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////O

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*moves a tiny bit closer to Sasuke*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*grins*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*Moves so my legs are across your lap* /////////////////////////////////////////////

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*smirks* See, I knew you'd give in *kisses your lips*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*blushes even harder, but kisses back....sightly*

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*smriks into the kiss and wraps my hand around your shoulders*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

*shivers, and frowns*

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

what's wrong? *smirks*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

hmph......................................................................*moans shyly* Teme

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

*moves on for another kiss* I'll come over in a few minutes?

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

O/////////////////////////////////////////O fine. *kisses your nose, and grins triumphantly*

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

what? Why are you grinning? *Smiles*

RAMENHOKAGE64 says:

because I feel like it

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

haha

Chidori_Avenger83 says:

alright, meet you in 5?

Chidori_Avenger83 has left the conversation.

RAMENHOKAGE64 has left the conversation.

* * *

Bakagitsune: stupid fox

Baka yarou: Stupid jerk/bastard

Suki ni shirou: Whatever you want

Suki yo: Love you (informal)

Aishiteiru- I love you (usually only said in bed, but we couldn't see Naruto ever doing anything "half-assed")

-chan : said to younger people, usually GIRLS

-kun: said to younger people, usually BOYS

Teme: you, as in you bastard

Dobe: dead last, or 'loser'

^/: Kakashi's eye and mask

The whole "giver" and "receiver" thing: seme (or the top in a homosexual relationship) literally means giver, while uke ( the bottom) means receiver.

Naru: uh...yeah...this was our brain child. We used the two laptops and it was lots of fun. REVIEW PLEASE! WE CANNOT WORK WITHOUT YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT!


End file.
